YUNJAEYOOSUMIN IN LOVE
by novashinki
Summary: Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan namja pilihan dari umma, appa, haramoni dan halboji yang berbeda - beda sehingga dia harus menikah dengan ke empat namja itu.
1. Chapter 1

Anyong, i'm back with new fanfics...

Hahahaha, ceritanya sih terinspirasi dari film barat yang pernah ku tonton waktu kecil dulu...

Judulnya aku lupa karena udah lama kaliiiiiiii bahkan jalan ceritanya lupa – lupa ingat

GPLAK

Hahaha authornya pikun nih, okelah kalau begitu inti ceritanya aja deh

" Ada 3 pria tampan bersahabat lama, perjaka dan masih single tinggal dalam satu rumah diantaranya satu orang bule, satu orang china dan satu orang kulit hitam, mereka bertiga jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal bersama mereka, si gadis kalau tidak salah lari dari rumah karena mau di jodohkan atau apalah...lupaaaaaa nih ( padahal sudah berdoa khusuk pada tuhan untuk membuka memori lamaku tapi yah maklum memorinya limited edition jadi terkubur deh...hahahaha * tertawa garing * ), si gadis ini tidak bisa memilih mencintai siapa, akhirnya dia memilih ketiganya, si gadis cantik pun hamil melahirkan 3 bayi laki – laki yaitu 1 bayi laki – laki bule, 1 bayi laki – laki china dan 1 bayi laki – laki berkulit hitam "

THE END

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ambil inti cerita film itu tapi dengan judul dan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Ceritanya seorang namja cantik berasal dari keluarga kaya tingkat menegah sejak kecil sudah dijodohkan oleh keluarga besarnya dengan empat keluarga kaya seentero asia timur. Kok bisa,ya ? jelas bisa kan ane authornya...wkwkwkwkwk...* tawa gaje *

.

.

.

YUNJAEYOOSUMIN IN LOVE

PROLOGUE

Jaejoong POV

Percaya gak percaya tapi ini terjadi dan aku harus !

Protes ?

Tak di terima.

Kabur ?

Tertangkap juga.

Mogo makan ?

Capek deh.

Bunuh diri ?

Takut.

Aku hampir gila dan rasanya memang sudah gila.

Aaagghhhhh, help me !

For God Sake !

I'M NORMAL

Aku akan menikah dengan empat namja yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal padahal aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik walaupun tak secantik diriku ini * Jaema narsis *

Umma, appa, halmoni dan haraboji mereka semua aneh, mereka yang punya janji aku yang jadi korbannya...gila gak seh *Jae mulai alay *.

Sebal !

Tentu saja.

Aku sudah punya pacar bisa dibilang ' TTM ' ( teman tanpa merugikan ) kok bisa ? pacarku juara kelas dan aku pasti berada satu peringkat di bawahnya karena kami selalu kerja sama dan sama – sama kerja jika ada tugas, aku memiliki uang yang kapan saja bisa aku gunakan sedangkan kekasihku dia dari kalangan sederhana jadi aku membiayai kebutuhannya juga sebagai imbalan dia selalu membuat bekal makanan untukku, pacarku ramah sekali karena rajin meraba alias grepe-in tubuhku, aku senang berbelanja sedangkan pacarku lebih rajin menabung tepatnya menabung di mall alias memperkosa isi dompetku alias belanja terus sampai isinya habis...sungguh hidupku begitu indah bukan ? hingga kabar 2 hari yang lalu membuatku kaget dan hampir kena serangan jantung.

Umma, kau tega menyuruhku menikah dengan seorang namja anak dari sahabatmu.

Appa, kau lebih tega lagi tidak menyelamatkanku dari pernikahan dengan namja pilihan umma malah kau menyuruhku menikah dengan anak laki – laki dari salah satu relasi dan investor di perusahaanmu.

Halmoni, kau juga gila menyuruhku menikah dengan cucu laki – laki teman arisanmu di Seoul.

Apalagi kau haraboji, kau lebih aneh menyuruhku menikah dengan cucu dari sahabatmu.

What the hell !

Sungguh tragis nasibku.

Hello, i'm a guy but not gay...yeah mungkin saat ini tapi 3 hari lagi aku bakal jadi gay.

Why ?

Tentu saja karena perjanjian bodoh itu membuatku menjadi korban dan menikah dengan pilihan mereka masing – masing kalau tidak mereka akan menikahkanku dengan janda muda tetangga sebelah yang baru 3 bulan di tinggal mati suami karena kesedak makanan, ckckckckck.

Andwe, daripada aku jadi korban pelecehan sexual dari tuh janda lebih baik aku jadi gay saja tapi bagaimanapun aku ini pihak uke alias istri tentunya aku yang akan dimasuki kalau berhubungan sex, bayangkan aku akan bermain sex dengan empat namja sekaligus alias fivesome. NO WAY ! mereka akan menembus lubang anusku yang perawan sekaligus, mati akuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Anyone help meeeeeeeeeeeeee

Besok pagi kami akan kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana, yang lebih mengangetkan aku akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan ke empat calon suamiku.

Huft, tak ada melarikan diri, hadapi dan jalani.

Pacarku ?

Aku tak sanggup mengatakan padanya, dia terlalu baik. Aku hanya pamit kembali ke Seoul.

Selamat tinggal sayang.

T.B.C

How ? aneh...hehehehe

Ditunggu komennya, mian belum bisa lanjut yang AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME

Sabar ya

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Anyong chingu, i'm back again...

^ _ ^ mianhae lama updatenya...

YUNJAEYOOSUMIN

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Other cast : Suju, SS501, Shinee, Boa, SNSD, etc

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Tuan muda Jaejoong, jangan lari " teriak para pengawal Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong melarikan diri dari pengawasan orang – orang suruhan appa dan ummanya. Jaejoong berencana melarikan diri saat kedua orang tuanya serta halmoni dan halbojinya mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan keempat namja pilihan mereka sekaligus. Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah berusaha membujuk keluarganya untuk membatalkan ide gila mereka sampai dia harus mogok makan satu hari pada keesokan harinya bahkan hari berikutnya dia mencoba membunuh diri tapi gagal karena Jaejoong takut mati muda dan sekarang dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari rumah saat pulang sekolah tapi sayang para bodyguard mengejarnya terus sampai detik ini mereka masih berada tepat dibelakangnya.

FLASHBACK ON

Two Days Ago

Kim's Mansion, Jepang

" Enghh...mmhhmm...Jae-ahh " erang seorang yoja menyebut nama sosok namja yang asik mengulum leher putihnya. Mereka saling bercumbu di atas ranjang milik namja cantiknya. Tubuh bagian atas mereka sudah tak tertutup sehelai pakaian lagi. Rok seragam yojanya tersingkap dengan kaki mengangkang di bawah tubuh namja cantiknya yang masih memakai celana seragam sekolahnya.

" Jaehh...hhmm...kapanhh keduahh orangtuamuhh pulanghh...hhh ? " tanya yoja ini diselingi desahan karena namja cantiknya mengulum kedua payudaranya bergantian. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran jika kegiatan mereka diketahui oleh kedua orang tua namja cantiknya terutama ummanya yang tidak menyutujui kedekatan mereka.

Namja cantik ini merupakan pujaan hati para yoja bahkan namja, putra tunggal dari pasangan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang dikenal sebagai pemilik perusahaan otomotif dan juga seorang designer ternama Jepang, namanya Kim Jaejoong sedangkan yoja tadi bisa dikatakan sebagai ' kekasihnya ', namanya Kwon Boa, putri dari salah satu karyawan di butik milik Kim Heechul.

Sebenarnya hubungan tanpa status yang mereka jalani hanya sekedar ' teman tapi menguntungkan ' maksudnya saling memberikan kepuasan dan keuntungan tanpa paksaan atau dirugikan. Jaejoong memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Boa sedangkan Boa yang pintar membantu Jaejoong dalam hal pelajaran, sejak itukedeketan mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih walau kedua orang tua Jaejoong tidak menyetujuinya. Dan saat perayaan festival musim panas satu tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong mengambil kesucian Boa atas dasar suka sama suka.

" Hmmm...hnnhhmm...Boahhh...hhh " erang Jaejoong saat tangan Boa memijat juniornya yang masih terbalut celana seragam sekolahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertautan, saling bertarung dan bertukar saliva.

" Mungkinhh tigahh harihh lagihh hhh " jawab Jaejoong dengan desahan, merasakan nikmat pijatan tangan Boa pada juniornya.

" Jaehhh, i wanthhh youhh so badly...aahhhhh " teriak Boa dalam kenikmatan ketika Jaejoong menggigit puting kanannya. Tangan Boa berusaha membuka resletting celana seragam sekolah Jaejoong sedangkan tangan Jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam celana dalam Boa, mencubit dan menusukkan lubang vaginanya dengan jari telunjuk Jaejoong. Aktivitas ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka tetapi untuk kesekian kalinya.

" So do i...hhhh " jawab Jaejoong dan beranjak menuju tubuh bagian bawah Boa. Jaejoong kini menjilat dan menusuk lubang vagina Boa dengan lidahnya, kedua tangan Boa meremas rambut Jaejoong.

" Sssshhh...hhh " desis Boa menahan sakit dan nikmat saat junior Jaejoong berusaha masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Boa.

" Ohh, masihh ketathh " ujar Jaejoong sambil mengenjot tubuh Boa dengan semangat.

" Ahhh...mmmhhhmmm, more hhh " desah Boa disela bibirnya yang bertautan dengan bibir Jaejoong.

" Hhhh...hhhmmmm...Boahh / Jaehh " teriak mereka saat mencapai klimaks. Jaejoong jatuh disamping tubuh Boa dan memberikan ciuman lembut dibibirnya.

" Jaehh, akuhh lelahh " ujar Boa sambil mengatur nafas.

" Tidurlahhhh " ujar Jaejoong dan membelai surai hitam Boa dengan lembut.

" Jaehhh " panggil Boa lagi.

" Hmmm "

" ... "

" Adahh yanghh kauhh inginkanhh ? " tanya Jaejoong.

" Hmm " jawab Boa sambil mengulum jari – jari kanan Jaejoong sedangkan jari – jari kanan Boa mengelus dada hingga perut rata Jaejoong.

" Oh, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu ? "

" Tapi kau janji akan membelikanku tas keluaran terbaru Diamond Purse ya ? "

' Aish, sifatnya yang gila belanja produk mahal tidak pernah berubah ' kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Okey,aku janji besok kita beli semua yang kau inginkan "

" Jongmalyo ? saranghae Jaejoongie " senang Boa dan memberikan ciuman dibibir lembut Jaejoong berkali – kali.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Tanpa mereka sadari dalam keintiman yang masih mereka rasakan, bahaya sudah di depan mata. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Jepang setelah urusan pekerjaan mereka selesai pada hari itu juga dan tak lupa membawa kedua orang tua Heechul, Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin dan Kim Jungsu aka Leeteuk, yang sangat merindukan cucu kesayangan mereka. Setelah pesawat mendarat, Han Geng segera menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk membawa mobilnya ke bandara dan tentu saja meminta supir pribadinya merahasiakan kepulangan mereka dari Jaejoong.

" Yakh, Tan Han Geng lebih cepat lagi bawa mobilnya, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu Joongie ! " sentak Kangin menyebut nama asli menantunya yang keturunan Cina.

" Appa, ini sudah batas maksimum, apalagi Jepang sangat tertib lalu lintas beda dengan di Seoul dan namaku Kim Han Kyung " sebal Han Kyung karena appa mertuanya menyebut nama aslinya jika sedang kesal padanya sedangkan Heechul tampak tak peduli dengan perdebatan mereka, dia lebih tertarik menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong yang selalu tak diangkat oleh pemiliknya, otaknya memproses hal – hal negatif yang dilakukan Jaejoong dengan Boa.

" Tapi dia memang lama sekali " bela Kangin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Sstt, kau mau kita ditangkap polisi dulu dan tidak bertemu Joongie hem ? " bela Leeteuk pada menantunya. Han Kyung tampak menyeringai melihat Kangin terdiam dengan tatapan tajam Leeteuk.

" Aniya " jawab Kangin lemah.

" Ya sudah diam saja " ujar Leeteuk cuek.

" Ck, pasti yoja gatal itu menggoda Joongie lagi " gerutu Heechul tiba – tiba mengiterupsi perdebatan suami dan appanya.

" Ada apa chagiya ? " tanya Han Kyung.

" Joongie tidak mengangkat ponselnya " jawab Heechul tanpa menatap Han Kyung, tangannya terus mendial nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

" Mungkin saja dia sibuk " bela Leeteuk lembut.

" Sibuk dengan yoja gatal itu " tuduh Heechul geram.

" Yoja gatal ? " bingung Kangin.

" Boa " jawab Heechul.

" Siapa dia ? " tanya Kangin datar, dia tidak suka mendengar Jaejoong dekat dengan yoja yang tak dikenalnya.

" Bisa dikatakan pacarnya Jaejoong " jawab Heechul tak minat.

" Mwo ? " teriak Kangteuk bersamaan dan menyebabkan mobil mereka berhenti mendadak.

CKITTT

DUK

" Jidatku " ringis Kangin sambil mengelus dahinya saat mobil mereka berhenti mendadak dan menghantam kepala jok kursi kemudi.

" Kau mau membunuhku Han Kyung ? " kesal Kangin.

" Hehe, mian appa aku kaget dengan teriakan umma dan appa tadi " bela Han Kyung.

" Teuki-ah, jidatku sakit " rengek Kangin sambil menunjukkan dahinya yang memar.

" Sstt, diamlah dan jangan merengek " jawab Leeteuk tak peduli.

" Tega sekali kau Teuki-ah " lesu Kangin. Leeteuk tak menanggapinya, terkadang menghadapi sifat kekanakan suaminya butuh kesabaran tingkat dewa.

" Awas saja, jika aku menemukan Boa ada di kamar Joongie " geram Heechul.

" Aku potong - potong habis tubuh yoja itu " kesal Kangin.

" Lalu aku blender " sambung Leeteuk datar.

" Aku bakar tubuhnya " sambung Han Kyung.

" Lalu aku buang ke kandang singa " sambung Heechul dengan nada sadis.

" Fighting ! " semangat mereka membayangkan rencana yang mereka susun dan senyuman licik terkembang di bibir mereka.

...SKIP TIME...

Akhirnya empat anggota keluarga Kim tiba di mansion Kim. Senyuman bahagia terpampang di wajah Kangin dan Leeteuk akan bertemu cucu kesayangan mereka sedangkan Heechul menunjukkan wajah datar saat melihat mobil Jaejoong terpakir di halaman mansion mereka.

" Grrr, Kim Jaejoong mati kau ! " geram Heechula sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Senyuman di wajah Kangteuk menghilang.

" Chullie-ah, gwenchanayo ? " tanya Leeteuk tapi Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam mansion tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

BRAK ( suara pintu dibanting )

" KIM JAEJOONG ! " teriak Heechul.

' Aish, untung pintunya tidak hancur ' batin Han Kyung lega, jika pintu ini hancur berarti 4 kali Han Kyung harus beli pintu baru dalam seminggu ini gara – gara ulah Heechul.

" KIM JAEJOONG ! " teriak Heechul lagi dan melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong sebelum mendengar koor para maid.

" Selamat datang kembali di mansion " koor kelima maid menyambut kepulangan tuan besar mereka.

" Mana Joongie ? " tanya Han Kyung.

" Me me mere eh tuan muda ada di kamarnya " jawab salah satu maid.

" KIM JAEJOONG ! " teriak Heechul di depan kamar Jaejoong.

" Kisah ratu dan pangeran iblis akan dimulai " gumam Hankyung dan tak berapa lama terdengar keributan di depan kamar Jaejoong.

" Eh dikunci ? " gumam Heechul saat tangan kanannya memegang knop pintu.

DOK

DOK

DOK

" KIM JAEJOONG! buka pintunya ! " pinta Heechul kesal dan menggendor pintu kamar Jaejoong berkali – kali sedangkan kepanikan melanda pasangan Jae-Bo ( Jaejoong – Boa ).

" Oh tidak, mati aku ... umma kok cepat sekali pulangnya sih " gerutu Jaejoong dalam kamarnya dan segera merapikan ranjang serta penampilannya agar ummanya tidak curiga.

" Aish, bukannya kedua orang tuamu pergi selama tiga hari, ini belum ada 1 hari mereka sudah pulang " kesal Boa.

" Mollayo, cepat rapikan penampilanmu dan segera bersembunyi " titah Jaejoong dan berusaha mencarikan tempat bersembunyi Boa sementara.

DOK

DOK

DOK

" KIM JAEJOONG ! buka pintunya atau aku dobrak ! " ancam Heechul dan terus menggedor pintu kamar Jaejoong dari luar.

" Boa, kau sembunyi dalam lemariku saja " pinta Jaejoong dan membuka lemarinya.

" Mwo ? kau ingin membunuhku ? "

" Atau umma yang mencincangmu ? "

" Uhh, arra " pasrah Boa daripada dicincang si ratu iblis itu, tapi sebelumnya dia memberikan ciuman di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berpura – pura menguap dengan kedua mata mmengantuk seakan baru bangun tidur.

CKLEK

" Eh, umma ? benarkah ini ummaku ? " tanya Jaejoong tak percaya dan kedua tangannya meraba wajah Heechul.

PLAK

" Singkirkan tanganmu " ujar Heechul datar dan menampar tangan Jaejoong yang meraba wajahnya.

" Sedang apa kau ? " tanya Heechul tajam dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

" Tidur " jawab Jaejoong tak minat.

" Benarkah ? " tanya Heechul tidak percaya dengan menaikkan alis mata kanannya sambi mengendus bau tubuh Jaejoong.

" Sepertinya ada seseorang di kamarmu ini " sambung Heechul lagi, kedua matanya mulai menyusuri seluruh kamar.

" Aniya, cuma aku sendiri umma " jawab Jaejoong dengan nada jengah.

" Jangan bohong Joongie, yoja itu ada di sini bukan ? " kata Heechul dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Terserah umma "

" Jika umma menemukannya, umma akan cincang dia "

" Aish, tidak bisakah umma menyukai Boa sedikit saja ? "

" Tidakkan ! " jawab Heechul dengan nada dan tatapan tajam pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti tatapan ummanya pun memberi izin ummanya untuk memeriksa kamarnya.

" Umma periksa sendiri saja " dan Heechul mulai memeriksa seisi kamarnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdoa memohon agar Boa tidak ditemukan.

" Untuk hari ini yoja itu selamat, umma lelah sekali, jangan sampai umma menemukannya sedang bercinta denganmu lagi " sindir Heechul dengan wajah lelahnya.

" Kami tidak bercinta umma "

" Percuma Joongie, umma takkan bisa kau bohongi "

" Dia sahabatku, aku butuh dia begitu juga dia membutuhkanku "

" Apapun alasanmu, umma tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian, umma tahu apapun yang kau lakukan Joongie dengan yoja itu, ingat itu ! " kecam Heechul sambil melirik ke arah lemari pakaian Jaejoong.

" Bersihkan aroma sex dari kamarmu, umma tidak suka baunya dan suruh dia pulang sekarang juga ! " perintah Heechul dan membuka lemari pakaian Jaejoong lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu dimana suami dan kedua orangtuanya menunggu.

" Eh ? "

BRUGH

" Jae, bagaimaan ummamu bisa tau aku ada di lemarimu ? " heran Boa sambil merapikan penampilannya yang masih kacau.

" Hah, aku lupa satu hal "

" Apa ? "

" Ummaku penciumannya setajam anjing pelacak "

" Oh "

" Biarku antar kau sampai depan pintu " tawar Jaejoong datar.

...SKIP TIME...

" Umma ? " panggil Jaejoong setelah mengantar Boa sampai depan pintu.

" Duduk Joongie ! " perintah Heechul tanpa memperdulikan bujukan suaminya untuk tidak memarahi Jaejoong saat ada kedua mertuanya.

" Chullie-ah, tahan emosimu, kami datang kemari ingin bertemu Joongie bukan melihatmu memarahinya " sindir Leeteuk.

" Halmoni, halboji bogoshippoyo ? " panggil Jaejoong riang sambil memeluk Leeteuk dan Kangin bergantian.

" Umma, dia berani sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku demi bercinta dengan yoja itu " geram Heechul.

" Umma " rengek Jaejoong setelah melepaskan pelukanya dengan halmoni dan harabojinya.

" Berapa kali umma bilang padamu Joongie, umma tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan yoja itu "

" Waeyo ? "

" Umma tidak suka saja "

" Karena dia putri dari karyawan umma di butik atau status keluarganya yang tidak setara dengan kita, jawab umma ! " paksa Jaejoong sedikit geram dengan sikap ummanya pada Boa.

" Bagimu yoja itu kekasihmu ? atau hanya sahabatmu saja ? atau teman bercintamu ? " tanya Heechul tajam.

TWITCH

" Di dia sahabatku " jawab Jaejoong ragu karena sampai detik ini Jaejoong tidak tahu apa dia mencintai Boa tapi yang jelas dia merasa nyaman bila berada didekat Boa.

" Hanya sahabat ? kau yakin Jaejoong ? "

" Ya, umma " jawab Jaejoong pasti.

" Mungkin yoja lain ? " tanya Heechul dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

" Mungkin ada namja lain yang kau cintai Joongie ? "

" Aniya, aku bukan gay, umma "

" Maksudmu ? " kaget Heechul dengan raut wajah tak suka.

" Mianhae umma " Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena tanpa sadar mengatakan dirinya bukan gay seperti kedua orang tua dan halmoni – halbojinya.

" Kau lahir dari rahimku walau aku seorang namja Joongie begitu juga halmonimu " ujar Heechul lirih. Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan dia sungguh menyesal dengan kata – katanya.

" Nde dan aku tidak menyesal umma, tapi pilihan kita tidak sama. Joongie masih menyukai yoja dan diantara yoja yang Joongie kenal, hanya Boa yang membuat Joongie merasa nyaman didekatnya "

" Kau bilang pilihan kita tidak sama, itu artinya kau bisa saja menyukai seorang pria juga " tanya Heechul penuh harap.

" Entahlah " jawab Jaejoong tak yakin dan mengerti jika di Jepang tidak menilai perbedaan jenis kelamin menjadi halangan untuk saling mencintai apalagi beberapa teman laki – lakinya ada yang penyuka sesama jenis.

" Kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan kenormalanmu, Joongie " ujar Heechul datar.

" Umma, Joongie masih mencari sosok yoja yang tepat untuk kehidupanku "

" Termasuk bercinta dengan sahabatmu " sindir Heechul.

" Mianhae umma, semua terjadi begitu saja, kami melakukan sex atas dasar suka sama suka, Joongie tidak menyesali hubungan kami saat ini " jelas Jaejoong.

" Kalian memakai pengaman ? " tanya Hankyung untuk memastikan Jaejoong tidak berbuat fatal untuk keluarga mereka.

" Tenang saja appa "

" Okey tapi umma tidak bisa diam saja dengan hormonal bodoh kalian itu "

" Maksud umma ? "

" Aku ingin kau menikah "

" Menikahi Boa ? "

" Tidak, justru umma ingin kau tinggalkan yoja itu selamanya lalu menikah dengan pilihan umma " kata Heechul dengan tatapan tajam pada Jaejoong.

" Andwee, aku tidak mau menikah muda umma apalagi dijodohkan " tolak Jaejoong.

" Tidak ada kata tidak ! " tegas Heechul.

" Kau ingin jodohkan Joongie dengan siapa ? " tanya Hankyung.

" Putra dari sahabatku Jung Siwon "

" Mwo ? " histeris Kangteuk dan Hankyung.

" Namanya Jung Yunho, wajahnya tampan dan berkharisma, pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. " jelas Heechul.

" Mwo ? namja ? andwee ! " tolak Jaejoong.

" Yakh , Chullie – ah ! kau sudah gila menjodohkan uri Joongie dengan anak si kuda poni itu. Andwee, aku tak setuju " ujar Hankyung tak terima.

" Yess ! appa membelaku " senang Jaejoong.

" Justru aku akan menikahkannya dengan putra dari relasi kerjaku Park Donghae, pilihanku tepat bukan ? " ujar Hankyung bangga.

" Andwee ! " histeris Jaejoong.

" Andweee ! aku tidak setuju Joongie menikah dengan putranya si ikan cucut itu. Yakh, Gege kau ingin selingkuh dengan istrinya si ikan cucut itu ? " kesal Heechul.

" Apaaa ! " kaget Kangin mendengar menantunya selingkuh.

" Berani sekali kau selingkuh Tan Han Geng " geram Kangin dan menarik kerah baju Hankyung.

" Aniya appa, aku tak pernah selingkuh dibelakang Chullie " bela Hankyung.

" Jongmalyo ? " tanya Kangin memastikan Hankyung benar tidak selingkuh.

" Ye, appa. Hyukkie hanya masa laluku sebelum bertemu Chulie " bela Hankyung.

" Chullie-ah, aku tidak ingin selingkuh dan takkan pernah selingkuh " ungkap Hankyung.

" Bagiku kau lebih cantik, lebih sexy, lebih montok dan rasanya lebih nikmat " sambung Hankyung dengan tatapan mesum dan seketika wajah Heechul pun merona merah.

" Tapi aku tetap akan menikahkan Joongie dengan putranya Donghae, Park Yoochun " kata Hankyung lagi.

" Appa, umma, aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja – namja itu. Harmoni, halboji tolong aku " pinta Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

" Tenang Joongie, halboji tidakkan mengizinkanmu menikah dengan namja – namja itu, halboji mau kau menikah dengan cucu laki – laki keluarga Shim sahabat halboji " bela Kangin.

" Yakh ! halboji, aku tidak mau ! " kesal Jaejoong.

" Sudah kalian tidak usah repot memikirkan namja yang akan dinikahi Jaejoong, halmoni akan menikahkannya dengan cucu dari teman arisanku di Seoul. Titik ! " tekan Leeteuk dengan nada mengancam.

" Aku tidak mau menikah dengan salah satu namja pilihan kalian semua, tolong akuuuu ! " Jaejoong semakin frustasi dengan ide gila kedua orang tua dan halmoni – halbojinya tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka memperhatikan penolakan Jaejoong, mereka terus mempertahankan ide mereka.

" Tidak ! Joongie akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho, hanya dengan Yunho ! " kecam Heechul.

" Tidak, aku tidak setuju, Park Yoochun lebih pantas untuk Joongie " tolak Hankyung.

" Pilihan kalian tidak tepat untuk Joongie, Shim Changmin cucu sahabatku itu lebih pantas menjadi pasangan Joongie " kata Kangin tegas.

" Kim Junsu cucu teman arisanku lebih pantas menikah dengan Joongie, dia lucu dan baik hati " tolak Leeteuk.

BRUGH

" Hikshiks, kalian tega sekali padaku...huhuhu... " Jaejoong berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tua, halmoni – halbojinya, begitu juga dengan mereka pun ikut berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong dan mulai membujuk Jaejoong menyetujui pernikahan ini dengan pilihan mereka masing – masing.

" Baby Joongie, kau pasti akan menyukai Yunho " bujuk Heechul dengan nada lembut tapi mengancam.

" Kau lebih menyukai Yoochun nantinya " bujuk Hankyung.

" Changmin pasti membuatmu lebih bahagia " bujuk Kangin.

" Junsu anak yang unik, kau pasti nyaman bersamanya " bujuk Leeteuk.

" YUNHO/ YOOCHUN/ CHANGMIN/ JUNSU " teriak mereka bersamaan dihadapan Jaejoong .

" TIDAKKKKKKK ! " tolak Jaejoong dan lari masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan keempat namja dewasa yang asik bertengkar menentukan calon pendamping yang tepat untuk Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong itu putraku, jadi aku lebih berhak menentukan nasibnya " ujar Heechul sarkatis tak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang kesal berlari ke kamarnya.

" Aku appanya, aku kepala rumah tangga di sini jadi aku lebih berhak menentukan hidupnya " jelas Hankyung.

" Aku yang melahirkannya Tan Han Geng ingat itu ! " kesal Heechul.

" Ssshhh, aku lelah bertengkar " lirih Kangin.

" Aku juga, chagiya " sambung Leeteuk dan memulai memikirkan solusi yang tepat agar mereka tidak menanggung malu.

" Aku sudah berjanji dengan keluarga sahabatku Shim sebelum dia meninggal untuk menikahkan Joongie dengan Changmin. Jika gagal, aku pasti malu bertemu dengan keluarganya " ujar Kangin dengan lirih.

" Appa pikir aku tidak malu dengan keluarga Donghae, aku sudah menjanjikan Joongie akan menikah dengan Yoochun, bahkan jauh sebelum Joongie dilahirkan " jelas Hankyung.

" Demi kecantikan yang kumiliki, sumpahku dulu dihadapan mereka ' Aku bersumpah kecantikanku akan hilang jika Joongie tidak menikah dengan Yunho ' " lirih Heechul dan ditanggapi dengan tatapan aneh dari ketiga namja dewasa di ruangan itu.

" Aku malu dengan sahabatku, padahal kami sudah membayangkan jika kita berbesanan dengan mereka " ujar Leeteuk.

" Kenapa kalian bingung memikirkannya tinggal nikahkan saja Joongie dengan keempat namja pilihan kalian itu " kata seseorang yang muncul dari arah pintu depan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" Kim Hyun Joong ! " kaget keempat namja dewasa itu yang merupakan kakak, kakak ipar dan kedua orang tuanya

" Hahahaha, kalian pasti merindukanku " kata Hyunjoong dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia melenggang masuk ke rumah dengan aura ' pria – tampan – dari – neraka – kembali '.

" Mau apa kau kemari ? " tanya Heechul sinis.

" Menyelesaikan masalah nunaku yang cantik sejagad neraka "goda Hyunjoong dengan mencolek pipik Heechul.

" Yakh! Kim Hyun Joong kau mau mati ditanganku hah ! " geram Heechul sambil menarik ujung lengan kaosnya ke bahu hendak memukul Hyunjoong.

" Easy...nuna mau kerutanmu bertambah di wajah nih " goda Hyunjoong lagi dengan kerlingan dari mata kirinya.

" Hyun hyungie, aku kok ditinggal huweeee " isak suara dari luar.

" Siapa itu ? " tanya Hankyung bingung.

" Eh ? " sadar Hyunjoong kalau dia datang bersama seseorang yang dicintainya sekaligus ibu dari calon anaknya.

" Hehehehe...aku lupa kalau istriku ketinggalan di depan pagar " ujar Hyunjoong polos dengan cengiran khasnya sedangkan keempat namja lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop ria.

" Istri ? " keempat namja dewasa itu tampak bingung sejak kapan Hyunjoong memiliki istri, kabar punya pacar saja tidak pernah dengar apalagi izin untuk menikah.

" Ayo masuk chagiya, kita bertemu dengan keluarga iblisku " kata Hyunjoong semangat.

" Uhh, kau memang iblis ya...sudah menghamiliku, belum juga manikahiku dan sekarang meninggalkanku di depan rumah keluargamu " dumel suara lembut dari sosok namja cantik yang berjalan dengan dipapah oleh Hyunjoong, saat ini namja cantik itu tengah hamil delapan bulan lebih tinggal menunggu kelahirannya.

" Tara, mereka semua keluargaku " tunjuk Hyunjoong pada keempat namja yang berdiri layaknya mayat hidup yang memandang kaget pada namja cantik yang dibawa Hyunjoong.

" Sebelah kiri yang badannya besar seperti racoon ini appaku panggil saja Kangin appa, disebelah appa yang cantik bagai bidadari itu ummaku panggil saja Leeteuk umma, namja kurus sebelah appa itu kakak iparku namanya Hankyung, nah yang disebelahnya bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa itu nunaku yang sadis namanya Heechul " jelas Hyunjoong tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Heechul.

" Oh ya satu lagi keponakanku yang paling cantik seantero dunia manusia namanya Jaejoong, dia cantik sekaligus tampan seperti diriku, nanti putra kita akan cantik seperti dia juga " sambung Hyunjoong narsis.

" Anyong, namaku Kim Hyung Joon " sapa Hyungjoon sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan keluarga Hyunjoong.

" Aww " jerit Hyunjoong saat mendapatkan jeweran dari Leeteuk.

" Kau menghamilinya ? " tuding Leeteuk.

" Aish, dasar anak nakal. Seharusnya kau menikahinya baru kau hamili " jelas Leeteuk.

" Hehehe, mian umma, kelepasan hahaha " bangga Hyunjoong.

" Kau memberi pengaruh buruk pada Joongie " sebal Heechul sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

" Joongie juga menghamili anak orang juga, wah hebat sekali berarti umma dan appa akan dapat dua cucu sekaligus tapi bukannya Joongie akan menikah dengan namja " heran Hyunjoong.

" Joongie tidak menghamili anak orang, justru appa ingin menjodohkannya dengan pilihan appa tapi mereka juga punya calon untuk Joongie juga " sebal Kangin.

" Oohh, kalian bingung solusinya kan ? seperti aku bilang tadi nikahkan saja dengan mereka berempat sekaligus, urusan bereskan ? dan kalian dapat cucu sekaligus, bagaimana ideku kerenkan ? " ujar Hyunjoong dengan otak iblisnya. Mereka berlima asik membahas masalah Jaejoong tanpa menyadari namja cantik yang seolah dilupakan dan dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja.

" Aku setuju " sepakat pasangan Hanchul dan Kangteuk setelah berpikir 10 menit.

" Kau memang anakku yang berotak iblis Hyunjoong " bangga Kangin.

" Dan besok kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan Hyunnie dan Junnie sebelum kembali ke Seoul " terang Leeteuk.

" Eh, kalian pindah ke Seoul ? terus aku dengan siapa ? " tanya Hyunjoong dengan wajah sedihnya.

" Bukannya kau tinggal bersama istrimu disini " kata Hankyung.

" Andwee, aku ikut pindah ke Seoul, bukannya keluarga harus sama – sama, apalagi aku sudah putuskan untuk terima tawaran Hankyung bekerja di perusahaannya demi istri dan anakku serta rencana pernikahan Joongie dengan empat namja itu " jelas Hyunjoong dengan penuh rasa cinta keluarga pada keluarganya.

" Aku akan beli rumah di sebelah rumah kalian, pasti menyenangkan hahahahaha " sambung Hyunjoong.

" Aku mau keluar sebentar " tiba – tiba Jaejoong datang menginterupsi pembicaraan keluarganya tanpa peduli dengan kedatangan ahjussi yang sangat disayanginya dan berjalan tanpa memandang seluruh keluarganya, karena suasana hatinya yang sedang marah.

" Joongie, kau akan menikah dengan keempat namja pilihan kami sekaligus " kata keempat namja dewasa serentak dihadapan Jaejoong dengan senang akhirnya menemukan solusi yang tepat.

" TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK " histeris Jaejoong mendengar keputusan akhir kedua orang tua, halboji dan halmoninya.

" Lima hari lagi kita pindah ke Seoul dan kau akan bertemu keempat calon suamimu " tegas Heechul sedangkan Jaejoong tampak frustasi dan amarah semakin memuncak tapi dia tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi, apalagi jika ummanya sudah berkata tegas dengan wajah bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Jaejoong hanya menatap lirih dan pasrah ketiga namja dewasa lainnya yang membalas menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan ' Kau – menikah – atau – kami – mati '.

" Dan besok kita ke gereja untuk menyelanggarakan pernikahan ahjussi kesayanganmu dengan calon ahjummamu, kau tak usah pergi ke sekolah " ujar Heechul dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya begitu juga dengan Kangteuk yang msuk menuju kamarnya juga.

" Tidak buruk juga menikah dengan namja – namja itu, mereka pasti orang yang tampan dan gagah " goda Hyunjoong pada Jaejoong dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

" Perkenalkan dia Hyungjoon calon ahjummamu, besok kau jadi best men kami di pernikahan okay, dah baby ... cup mmmuah " kata Hyunjoong ceria saat memperkenalkan Hyungjoon pada Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman sayang di pipi Jaejoong lalu memapah Hyunjoong menuju kamar mereka sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membatu dan terjatuh dengan lutut sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

HAP

" Lepaskan ! aku tidak mau pulang " bentak Jaejoong saat pengawal keluarga Kim berhasil menangkapnya dan menariknya ke dalam mobil menuju kediaman keluarga Kim. Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman para pengawal keluarganya. Namun gagal, tak berapa lama mobil memasuki gerbang kediaman Kim dan Jaejoong disambut dengan tatapan tajam Heechul.

" Tiga hari lagi kita pindah ke Seoul, bereskan barang – barangmu " tekan Heechul dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruang tamu sendirian.

T.B.C

" Mianhae buat para reader dan para reviewer kalau saya lama mengupdate dan juga tidak menyapa kalian satu persatu tapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam aku ingin minta maaf dan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya atas komentar dan sarannya.

Tolong dukungannya ya

Jangan lupa reviewnya

Gomawoyo


	3. Chapter 3

Anyong chingu, i'm back again...

^ _ ^ mianhae lama updatenya...

I wish readers like this story ...

BALASAN REVIEW :

Aoi Ko Mamoru : ini fivesome hehehe, ada donk nc-annya (author yadongnya kumat), saya setuju gak tahan dengan pairing Jaema dan Junsu tapi kalau Jaema jadi seme malah tambah lucu apalagi melihat bodi Jaema lebih mirip cewek dengan pinggang kecil...

Aku suka ff : gomawo dukungannya

Nakahara Grill : mian ya lama updatenya, gomawo sarannya, nanti saya pikirkan yah chingu

Paprikapumpkin : ok, tidak ada pair yang lain mereka berempat hanya pair dengan jaema

Yunteukwon : hehehehe, semoga berkenan ya

Okoyunjae : yup, memang fivesome ^ _ ^ tawa evil hehehehehehe

: gak papa, secepatnya di update.

Trililililili : gomawo, kalu chingu senang, hehehe

Moceng : gomawo ya sarannya tapi ide cerita seperti itu wkwkwkwkwk

Cimemei : hahahaha ngebayangnya saya juga merinding, untung bukan yoja nih jaema kalau yoja mati deh saya #bleednose

luCassiopeia : hahahaha, bukannya dibalik kesialan ada keberuntungan yang mengikuti begitu sebaliknya hahahaha

Jaejung love : ditunggu aja ya chingu wkwkwkwkwk

Rie yunnie bear : secepatnya di update, chapternya gak panjang kok hehehe sabar ya

Mingmiu : gomawo sudah baca, saya usahakan cepat di update.

Carriopeia2001 : gomawo masih setia baca, gak papa skip bagian Jae – Boa, saya aja gak sanggup menulis bagian mereka hehehehe

KID : hehehehe, gomawo chingu...hm, mian kalo penasaran tentang Jaema, di sini Jaema masih SMA tahun akhir sama dengan Yunpa, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Soal Jaema sudah melakukan 'gituan ' karena saya terinspirasi dari drama Jepang milik unnie saya judulnya Kamisama ceritanya mengenai remaja SMA yang ingin mencari jati diri dengan mencoba melakukan sex dengan namja paruh baya karena dari drama itu anggap saja pergaulan mereka sedikit bebas, hehehe mian tapi ini kan cuma cerita. Tidak ada maksud apapun lo

TiiloveRyeoTao : hahahaha gomawoyo ya...buat humor agak sulit soalnya saya orangya agak seriusan, mian kalo agak garing...secepatnya saya update

Kyu501lover : gomawo ya sudah baca chingu, sama saya juga author baru belum berpengalaman jadi masih belajar, saya juga ngerasa aneh sih kalo Junsu dan Jaema dipairkan tapi mau gimana lagi menurut saya Jaema lebih cocok jadi uke nya Junsu.

NicKyun : salam kenal yah, secepatnya di upadate

Desi1212 : yup, fivesome ... memang keluarga Kim evil semua

Nina : iya saya secepatnya update.

VIOSgetz : gomawo ya pujiannya, di usahakan cepat updatenya

Violin diaz : hahahaha ... jaema emang kasihan tapi beruntungkan dapat 4 namja sekaligus

Y : hahaha ... gak jadi fivesome donk wkwkwkwk

Meirah.1111 :hahaha gomawo chingu segera dilanjut

AyuClouds69 : hahahaha leeteuk ma yesung juga tampan ... salam kenal dari cassiopeia nih ... kali Yunpa gak beliin Jaema gajah besar, beruang besar dan makanan jiji kali wkwkwkkwwkk

SILAHKAN BACA

YUNJAEYOOSUMIN IN LOVE

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Other cast : Suju, SS501, Shinee, Boa, SNSD, etc

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

PREVIEW

.

.

HAP

" Lepaskan ! aku tidak mau pulang " bentak Jaejoong saat pengawal keluarga Kim berhasil menangkapnya dan menariknya ke dalam mobil menuju kediaman keluarga Kim. Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman para pengawal keluarganya. Namun gagal, tak berapa lama mobil memasuki gerbang kediaman Kim dan Jaejoong disambut dengan tatapan tajam Heechul.

" Tiga hari lagi kita pindah ke Seoul, bereskan barang – barangmu " tekan Heechul dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruang tamu sendirian.

' Umma tidak sayang padaku lagi ' lirih Jaejoong dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dalam kamar, Jaejoong melepaskan semua amarah yang ditahannya.

DUG

" Awww, appoo hiks " Jaejoong menumbuk dinding kamar dengan tangan kanannya tanpa menyadari kekuatan yang dilayangkannya ke dinding alhasil dia merintih kesakitan sambil mengibas tangannya yang kesakitan.

" Uuhh dasar dinding pabo ! " bentak Jaejoong kesal pada dinding yang ternyata keras sekali. ( kayaknya si Jaema lupa kalau dinding kamarnya terbuat dari beton berkualitas tinggi ckckckck, poor Jaema )

" Yakh ! DUG DUG ... awww appooooo " pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada sofa tunggal di kamarnya. Jaejoong yang termakan emosi tidak menyadari juga, jika menendang sofa kamarnya akan sesakit ini.

" Uhhh sofa baka !, DUG...aww appoo " Jaejoong yang kesal menendang lagi sofanya yang berakibat kakinya semakin terasa sakit. Jaejoong terduduk di lantai, merintih kesakitan dan tetap saja mengumpat terus.

" Sial ... shitt ...damn " umpat Jaejoong sambil mengusap kakinya yang sakit.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha mengangkat sofa lalu mencampakkan tapi apa daya beratnya sofa tak sebanding dengan tubuh kurus Jaejoong yah walaupun Jaejoong sedikit berotot dan montok tapi yang namanya uke pasti lebih tampak feminim dan lemah. Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan harga dirinya setinggi menara Tokyo terus berusaha hingga terdengar ' KRAK ' dari bahu kanannya lalu teriakan khas Jaejoong yang sangat dramatis.

" Aaaaaaggghhhh tulangku patah ummmaaaaaaa hiks tolong Joongie " ringis Jaejoong. Seluruh aksi Jaejoong, jeritan dan ringisannya takkan ada yang bisa mendengar, sepertinya Jaejoong lupa juga yah kalau dinding kamarnya itu kedap suara.#poor Jaema lagi.

Jaejoong melangkah terseok – seok menuju meja hiasnya walau masih terasa sakit yang namanya marah harus terus diteggakkan itulah prinsip hidup Jaejoong, diambilnya vas bunga, cermin tangan, hairdryer, bingkai foto, jam duduk, celengan gajahnya dan apapun yang bisa dihancurkan lalu dilemparkan barang- barang itu ke sembarang arah.

PRANG

PRANG

BROGH

PRANG

TRANG

Kemarahannya belum juga berhenti kini beralih pada tempat tidurnya, disibaknya seprai dan selimut ranjang king sizenya yang sudah tertata rapi dan mencampakkannya ke sembarangan arah.

SRAK

SRAK

" Dan kalian namja – namja abnormal, jelek, bau dan sombong ... hhhh ... aku benci kalian ... hhh hyaaa cha cha ha ha " Jaejoong yang marah sampai ke ubun – ubunnya, mensejajarkan 2 bantal besarnya dan 2 gulingnya di kepala ranjang seolah keempat benda itu adalah calon tunangannya lalu memaki, memukul, menendang dan menghempaskannya tanpa perikebantalan ( ? ) ke sembarang tempat.

BROGH

BROGH

BROGH

BROGH

Jaejoong yang kelelahan menghentikan aksinya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kamarnya yang selalu rapi kini tampak seperti diterjang badai elnino.

' Peduli amat ' pikir Jaejoong tak peduli melihat kamarnya berantakan.

BRUGH

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya, tubuhnya terlentang dengan tangan kiri di keningnya, kedua matanya terpenjam, nafasnya berderu tak teratur tampak dia menahan emosi, rasa sakit di bahunya, jemari tangannya dan kakinya tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Isakan meluncur dari bibirnya hingga rasa kantuk merajai, Jaejoong pun tertidur. Dua jam kemudian dia terbangun dan dikagetkan dengan keberadaan suami ahjussinya (?) tapi dia bisa hamil...er- istri ahjussi ( ? ) tapi dia namja.

" Aaaaghhhhhh " Jaejoong menjerit frustasi sambil mengacak kepalanya, tambah satu lagi pasangan abnormal dalam hidupnya. Pertama halmoni – harabojinya, kedua umma – appanya sekarang ahjussinya ah maksudnya Hyunjoong hyung kesayangannya. Hyunjoong tidak mau dipanggil ahjussi menurutnya dia terlalu tua dengan sebutan itu padahal usianya baru 25 tahun.

Apa dunia sudah mau gila, tidak adakah yoja yang menarik perhatian hyungnya. Biarlah halmoni – haraboji dan umma – appanya yang menyimpang dia bisa terima karena Jaejoong bahagia memiliki mereka tapi apa hyung dan dirinya harus ikutan menyimpang. Yah ternyata hyungnya sudah memutuskan menjadi gay dan dia tampak mencintai namja ynag sedang mengandung anak mereka. Jaejoong harus terima keputusan hyungnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat.

HAHHHHAHHHH

" Anyong, Joongie. Hihihihi " sapa Hyungjoon diselingi tawa imutnya.

" Aa anyong hyung eh nuna, aish ... aku bingung memanggilmu apa ? " gugup Jaejoong.

" Hihihi... kau lucu Joongie-ah, neomo kyeoppta " jawab Hyungjoon sambil menarik kedua pipi mulus Jaejoong.

" Aaawww, appoo " ringis Jaejoong sambil mengusap kedua pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Kau bisa memanggilku hyung juga, usiaku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu " ujar Hyungjoon.

" Kita belum banyak mengobrol layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng sejak hyung menjadi istri sah hyungmu yang aneh itu " sambung Hyungjoon dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong tanda setuju dalam arti memang Hyunjoong hyungnya itu aneh malah menurutnya urat saraf Hyunjoong hyung sudah putus.

" Hmm, perkenalkan namaku Kim Hyungjoon, kau bisa memanggilku Baby Jun, tapi sepupuku selalu memanggilku ' turtle ', katanya aku ini lamban dan cengeng " tukas Hyungjoon dengan nada dibuat kesal dan mempout bibirnya.

" Hehehe " tawa Jaejoong pelan lalu membantin ' imutnya '.

" Sekarang giliranmu Joongie " pinta Hyungjoon.

" Hmm, namaku kan hyung sudah tahu tapi kalau nama panjangku sih ada " gurau Jaejoong membuat Hyunjoong penasaran.

" Apa ? " penasaran Hyungjoon.

" Prince Handsome of Earth The Sexy Kim Jaejoong aka Young Woung Jaejoong " ucap Jaejoong bangga.

HAHAHAHAHA

" Dasar narsisnya tidak berbeda dengan Hyunnie " kekeh Hyungjoon.

" Sejak kapan kau tampan Joongie, kau ini lebih tepatnya cantik tahu " goda Hyungjoon dan Jaejoong hanya mempout bibirnya.

" Uhh, kau ini kebiasaan mempout bibirmu, untung saja aku ini uke sejati, kalau aku seme habislah tubuh sexymu kurang 1 detik aku sudah menerkammu aumm " goda Hyungjoon berlagak seperti harimau lagi lapar dan reaksi Jaejoong tentu saja refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi dadanya yang bisa dibilang er montok.#author mulai mesum bayangkan dada Jaema aummmmm.

" Namamu lebih cocok diganti The Beautiful Bottom Boy Kim Jaejoong " Jaejoong kembali manyun sedangkan kedua bola mata Hyungjoon mengitari kamar Jaejoong lalu menatap pada remaja itu, seakan mengerti dari tatapan seolah mengatakan ' KAU – YANG – MELAKUKANNYA ? '.

" Hmm " jawab Jaejoong mengerti arti dari tatapan itu.

" Haah, kau tahu terkadang aku berpikir bertemu Hyunnie suatu kesialan atau berkahkah ? " bingung Hyungjoon pada jalan hidupnya.

" Waeyo ? " heran Jaejoong.

" Hyunnie hyungmu itu pervertnya minta ampun deh, gak tahu malu selalu saja berbuat mesum di mana saja " kesal Hyungjoon sedangkan Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan tertawa karena kenyataannya memang Hyunjoong hyungnya itu selain pervert, dia itu evilnya minta ampun.

HAHAHAHA

EHEM

" Hyung " panggil Jaejoong.

" Ne ? "

" Bagaimana rasanya ehem jadi hmm istr - aish apalah itu uke ? " gugup Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

BLUSH

" Bagiku menjadi uke tidaklah sulit kita menjadi pihak yang tampak lemah, dilindungi, menerima servis, dirasuki dan jika memiliki rahim, kita akan mengandung dan melahirkan anak " jawab Hyungjoon enteng dengan tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Satu kata yang disimpulkan Jaejoong ' bahagia '. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau mencintai yoja itu ? " selidik Hyungjoon ingin memastikan.

" Mollayo "

" Kau harus mencari tahu isi hatimu jangan sampai menyesali, memiliki yojachingu bukan berarti dialah yang kau cintai " nasihat Hyungjoon.

" Tapi hyung aku akan menikahi empat namja sekaligus dan itu karena ide gila si iblis Hyunjoong hyung " kesal Jaejoong dan mempout bibirnya lagi.

" Satu namja yang memasuki saja sudah sakit tapi empat namja sekaligus yang memasuki pasti sangat sakit " sambung Jaejoong lemah sambil membayangkan jika lubang virginnya dimasuki 4 rudal.

" Aaaghhhhhh, mati aku " histeris Jaejoong.

HAHAHAHAHA

" Kau kacau sekali hari ini seperti ahjumma – ahjumma perawan tua saja " sindir Hyungjoon dan memberikan seringai iblis yang dipelajarinya dari sang suami.

" Eh ? maksudnya ? " Jaejoong yang bingung menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri tanda dia memikirkan maksud ucapan Hyungjoon. Hyungjoon hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mencerna kata – kata Hyungjoon tadi ' ahjumma – ahjumma perawan tua ? '.

TWITCH

" Yakh, hyung aku bukan ahjumma – ahjumma perawan tua ! " sebal Jaejoong.

...SKIP TIME...

SEOUL

SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL

Di suatu sekolah yang cukup terkenal dengan siswa – siswi kaya raya dan disiplin tinggi namanya Shinki High School. Sekolah ini terdiri atas 7 bangunan yaitu 4 bangunan utama dan 3 bangunan tambahan serta ditambah area parkiran yang luas di belakang gedung dewan sekolah. Tiap – tiap bangunan saling terpisah dan sekolah ini sangat luas. Bangunan utama pertama berlantai 4 berada di utara gerbang masuk merupakan ruangan untuk belajar para siswa – siswi, lantai 1 untuk kelas 10, lantai 2 untuk kelas 11 dan lantai 3 untuk kelas 12 yang masing – masing terbagi atas 5 kelas, lantai 4 adalah ruang osis dan atap sekolah. Bangunan utama kedua berlantai 2 berada di sisi kiri gerbang masuk merupakan bangunan untuk para dewan sekolah, para staff guru, administrasi dan bimbingan konseling. Bangunan utama ketiga berlantai 2 ada disisi kanan dari gerbang masuk merupakan gedung perpustakaan sekolah dan internet cafe. Bangunan utama keempat berada dibelakang bangunan utama pertama merupakan auditorium sekolah. Bangunan tambahan pertama berada dibelakang gedung auditorium merupakan gedung olah raga dan lapangan olahraga terbuka. Bangunan tambahan kedua merupakan gedung seni berada disisi kiri gedung olahraga. Bangunan tambahan ketiga berada disebelah kiri auditorium merupakan kantin sekolah yang sangat luas mirip kafe. Dibelakang gedung perpustakaan dan seni merupakan halaman cukup luas yang dikelilingi oleh pohon – pohon rindang dan beberapa tanaman yang indah, tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang ataupun tempat membolos jam - jam pelajaran.#chingu selamat menghayalkan bentuk sekolahnya ya hahahaha.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi di seluruh area sekolah menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Beberapa siswa dan siswi mulai meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan berhamburan ke kelas mereka masing – masing tapi tidak bagi keempat namja tampan populer yang lebih memilih kabur ke halaman belakang perpustakaan daripada mendengarkan celoteh guru yang dianggap mereka sungguh merepotkan (?). Keempat namja ini dikenal dengan julukan Flower Boys. Mereka memiliki tubuh yang sexy, wajah tampan dan imut ( imut untuk Junsu ), harta yang melimpah, kharismatik dan tentu saja otak yang cerdas makanya para guru tidak ambil pusing kalau mereka membolos toh mereka masih bisa mengejarnya dan hanya mengandalkan senyum maut dan gombalan mereka pasti akan memikat para staff guru terutama yoja – yoja tapi hanya satu namja paruh baya sebagai pemilik sekolah yang terjun langsung mengawasi sekolah miliknya tampak tak peduli dengan rayuan yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan sifat evilnya yang sangat menakutkan, kapan saja muncul seperti hantu dimanapun Flower Boys berada. Namja paruh baya yang diberi kepercayaan oleh appanya sebelum meninggal dunia untuk menjaga sekolah milik mereka tentunya dia ingin mengawasi kenakalan putra semata wayang penerus keluarga Shim bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Tahun ini keempat namja Flower Boys duduk di kelas tahun akhir.

Namja pertama dengan badan tinggi, berkulit tan, memakai anting tindik bermata intan di kedua telinganya, rambut hitam seleher, bersuara bass yang sexy, sifat melekat padanya tenang dan cuek, bermata musang dan lebih sering menggunakan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya ( si Yunpa mau skul ato tebar pesona tuh ? ) dan tak lupa pula kebiasaan mengemut bubble gum hasil rampokan dari sahabatnya ' si food monster ', kapten club basket di sekolah ini. Dia adalah leadernya genk Flower Boys dikenal dengan julukan ' The Sexy Body The Greatest Jung Yunho '. # Si Yunpa narsis deh#

Namja kedua dengan badan tinggi walau tidak setinggi si Jung Yunho, berkulit putih, bersuara husky, berambut hitam seleher, memakai anting bulir berlapis emas putih di kedua telinganya, hidung mancung, berjidat lebar, bermata bening dan kecil, sifat romantis dan dikenal julukan ' The Romance Master of Playboy Park Yoochun ' . Ketua club seni musik dan suara. Hampir 82% yoja di sekolah ini merupakan mantan Yoochun termasuk beberapa staff guru. # ck, dasar jidat lebar gak bisa lihat yang bening, gimana kalao ketemu Jaema nih#

Namja ketiga dengan badan tidak terlalu tinggi dari ketiga sahabatnya, berkulit putih, bersuara mirip lumba – lumba, berambut hitam seleher, memakai anting tindik bermata emerald di kedua telinganya, suka memakai kacamata terang (?) bertengger di hidung mancungnya, berbadan montok mirip , sifat kekanakan, hobi berteriak dan mengusilin magnae Flower Boys, kapten klub sepak bola dan dikenal julukan The Baby Dolphine Kim Junsu tapi Changmin malah mengganti julukan itu menjadi The Baby Huge Kim Junsu.# ingat cartoon baby huge de itu bayi bebek yang besar hahaha#

Namja keempat dengan tinggi badan di atas rata – rata, berkulit putih, berambut hitam panjang seleher, berotak sangat jenius karena itu dia bisa sekelas dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, sifat usil dan licik, hobi makan dan mengusili si dolphine, memiliki motto hidup makan dan makan (?), sebagai ketua club tata boga walau tak bisa masak yang penting bisa makan terus, tempat favorit dapur kantin karena bisa gratis mencicipi makanan, dikenal dengan julukan The Food Monster of Lord Voldemin Shim Changmin.# ck, speechless#

Keempat namja Flower Boys sedang menikmati suasana pagi yang hening tanpa jeritan histeris dari makhluk yang paling mengerikan dan merepotkan alias yoja – yoja centil (menurut Yunho yang dikenal menyukai ketenangan dan Changmin yang lebih menyukai jeritan food – food itu dalam mulutnya # plak !), semilir angin dan kicauan burung menentramkan pikiran mereka dari kelakuan para fans yang mengidolakan mereka dan tanpa mereka ketahu mereka juga memiliki inti permasalahan yang sama dengan namja yang sama pula.

" Aaagghhh ! " teriak Yoochun tiba – tiba.

PLAK

" Yakh ! kau mau membuatku tuli Park ! " kesal Yunho dan menjitak jidat lebar Yoochun karena berani berteriak tepat di samping telinga kirinya dan teriakan itu membuat 'sang kekasih ' dari Changmin harus jatuh kererumputan dengan mengenaskan.

BRUGH

" Hah, ku kue tar tar kue tarkuuuuuuu huweeee, hyung ganti kueku hiks " rengek Changmin dengan menarik seragam Yoochun.

" Yakh ! lepaskan tanganmu evil ! bajuku kotor nih ! " kesal Yoochun.

PLAK

" Yakh ! jangan teriak ditelingaku Park ! dan kau Changmin hentikan rengekanmu malu dengan tiang listrik " sindir Yunho pada kedua namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya sedangkan Junsu dengan gaya coolnya memasang headset di telinganya dan larut dalam lantunan lagu yang sedang didengarnya.

LALALALALA

LALALALALA

" BEBEK BERHENTI BERNYANYI ! " teriak YunYooMin pada Junsu yang lebih tertarik mendengarkan musik dari Ipadnya, tentu saja Junsu tidak mendengar teriakan itu atau memang sengaja tak memperdulikan teriakan itu.

LALALALALA

LALALALALA

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

" Yakh ! hyungdeul - Minnie, kenapa memukul kepalaku ! " kesal Junsu mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepala dari ketiga sahabatnya, dengan bibir mengerucut, terus mengusap kepalanya.

" Jika Sui jadi bodoh, kalian mau tanggung jawab hah ! " rengek Junsu.

" Yah , kalau kau jadi bodoh kan gampang tinggal kami usir saja dari Flower Boys hahahahaha " ejek Changmin disertai tawa evilnya.

PLAK

" Yakh ! Voldemin jelek " geram Junsu dan memukul kepala Changmin menumpahkan rasa kesal padanya.

" Dasar bebek " ejek Changmin.

" Tiang listrik berjalan " balas Junsu.

" Sipit " balas Changmin.

" Jerapah " balas Junsu.

" Gempal " ejek Changmin tak mau kalah.

" Kurus " geram Junsu.

" Siput " balas Changmin lagi.

" Yakh ! rasakan " Junsu yang geram menyerang Changmin dengan mengacak dan menjambak rambut Changmin tanpa perikerambutan (?). Changmin yang tidak mau kalah alhasil membalas menjambak dan mengacak rambut Junsu hingga akhirnya mereka jadi bergulat di rumput sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun memasang tampang cengo melihat kelakuan dongsaeng mereka.

" Ah, bodoh amat ... am krezz krezz nyam nyam ... " Yunho yang malas menanggapi perkelahian duo soulfighter ini malah asik merampok ' kekasih ' alias makanan si evil.

" Biarkan saja mereka yang penting aku tetap tampan ... am krezz nyam ... " ujar Yoochun cuek dan ikut merampok ' kekasih ' si evil.

" Yakh, kau memang tampan tapi aku yang tertampan dan tersexy ... nyam nyam prezz nyam ... " balas Yunho dengan gaya narsis tingkat akut tanpa menghentikan aksi perampokannya.

" Tapi sekitar 82% yoja – yoja disini bekasku hahahaha ... nyam prezz nyam nyam ... " bangga Yoochun sambil mengunyah hasil rampokan makanan Changmin.

" Bibirku sexy ... nyam nyam ..." timpal Yunho sambil mengunyah makanan dan terus saja merampok makanan Changmin tanpa tersisa.

" Suaraku sexy ... nyam nyam ... " balas Yoochun tidak mau kalah dan terus mengunyah hasil rampokan makanan Changmin hingga selang beberapa menit terdengar sebuah teriakan yang menghentikan aksi Yunho dan Yoochun.

" Aaaaaghhhh ! appo bebek ! " ringis Changmin dengan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang digigit Junsu. Junsu dan Changmin belum menyadari penampilan mereka setelah aksi gulat sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun yang terdiam hanya memandang mereka cengo.

" Eukyang eukyang ... masa' bodoh wek ! badan saja kayak tiang listrik tenaganya tak ada " ejek Junsu.

" Tentu saja kau menang bebek, secara badanmu memang gempal sedangkan aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan " sindir Changmin dan mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya.

PLAK

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

" Kenapa kalian tertawa hah ? " sebal Changmin yang ditertawakan oleh kedua hyungnya.

" Whatsafani ? ( What's a funny ? ) " heran Junsu dengan pengucapan bahasa inggris yang salah.

" WHAT'S A FUNNY ! " YunYooMin membenarkan pengucapan Junsu yang selalu salah.

" Hehehehe ... mianhae " malu Junsu dengan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHA

" HYUNGDEUL ! " teriaK Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan karena terus ditertawakan.

" Lihat dulu penampilan kalian hahahaha ... nyam nyam ... " ejek Yoochun pada kedua dongsaengnya dan terus lanjut mengunyah. Junsu dan Changmin saling bertatapan. Junsu memperhatikan wajah dan rambut Changmin begitu juga sebaliknya. Penampilan mereka saat ini benar – benar jauh dari kata tampan. Rambut mereka acak – acakan ada yang berdiri kesamping, jigrak keatas, wajah Junsu penuh bekas coklat karena sebelumnya Changmin lagi makan kue tar, tangan Changmin memerah karena ada gigitan dari Junsu, baju mereka kotor akibat bergulat di rumput, daun – daun kering menyangkut di rambut mereka. Setelah menyadari keadaan mereka, Junsu dan Changmin terdiam tak lama kemudian suara tawa yang cukup mengganggu telinga pun terdengar.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

EUKYANG EUKYANG

" Kau jelek sekali bebek " ejek Changmin.

" Tak beda jauh darimu Voldemin " balas Junsu.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

EUKYANG EUKYANG

" Sudah gila mereka ... nyam nyam ... " ujar Yunho cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatan MARI – MAKAN – KEKASIH – CHANGMIN, hingga teriakan yang memekakan telinga menghentikan aksi Yunho.

" TIDAKKKKKK ! " teriak Changmin melihat bungkus – bungkus dan remehan makanan yang tergeletak begitu saja di rerumputan. Changmin mengecek satu persatu bungkus makanannya.

" Habis "

" Kosong "

" Tidak ada yang tersisa "

Matanya beralih pada bungkus makanan yang dipegang Yunho lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata APA – YANG – KAU – LAKUKAN – PADA – KEKASIHKU – HYUNG sedangkan sang tersangka Yunho hanya nyengir saja (?).

" My lovely is stolen, andweee " histeris Changmin lalu merampas bungkus makanan yang masih tersisa dan menghajar Yunho.

PLAK

BUGH

" Aww ... yakh ! magnae kurang ajar ! " Yunho menangkis pukulan Changmin.

" Huweee ... my lovely ... hyung memperkosa persediaanku huweee " rengek Changmin.

" Yoochun juga " tunjuk Yunho pada Yoochun juga, Yunho tidak mau hanya dia yang disalahkan.

" Yakh ! Park mesum jidat lebar kembalikan makanankuuuuuuuuu ! " teriak Changmin tepat ditelinga Yoochun.

" Yakh ! tiang listrik kau mau membunuhku hah ! " sebal Yoochun sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung.

" My lovely ... hyung kembalikan sekarang ... huweeee " rengek Changmin.

" Minta sama Yunho hyung, dia paling banyak makannya " suruh Yoochun tak terima.

" Yakh ! tapi kau yang menjatuhkan kue tarnya " adu Yunho.

" Yah, tidak bisa itu tidak adil " tuntut Yoochun.

" Park mesum jidat lebar playboy jelek pokoknya kau yang harus ganti " paksa Changmin sedangkan Yunho menahan tawanya pada kesialan Yoochun.

" Andwee " kesal Yoochun dan Changmin terus menarik seragam sekolah Yoochun serta mengacak tatanan rambut yang dibanggakannya.

" Aish, iya – iya aku ganti nanti " pasrah Yoochun akhirnya.

" Sekarang ! " paksa Changmin.

" Iya nanti aku belikan semua yang kau minta, apapun itu kalau perlu toko dan restaurannya aku beli " tawar Yoochun.

" Jongmalyo ? " tanya Changmin dengan memasang pose imut, menangkup kedua tangan dibawah dagu dan memainkan kedua matanya.

" Huwek, kau membuatku muntah Minnie dengan posemu yang menjijikkan " ejek Yoochun dan Changmin hanya mempout bibirnya.

" Janji ya hyung jidat lebar, awas kalau kau bohong, aku pastikan kau tak kupinjami lagi video yadong terbaru " ancam Changmin.

" Mwo ? yang benar saja ancamanmu itu. Aish, terserah kau saja tiang listrik " pasrah Yoochun dan mengacak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

" Horeeee, hyung aku mau coklat batang, biskuit, kue tar, lolipop, kripik kentang, ice cream, samgetyang, bulgogi, soup kimchi, nasi goreng kimchi, ayam goreng, kentang goreng, teriyakki, ttebokki, milkshake, dim sum " tuntut Changmin.

" Yakh ! itu namanya perampokan " sebal Yoochun.

" Tapi kau sudah janji semuanya atau aku takkan pinjamkan lagi dvd ya- " Changmin belum sempat menyelesaikan ancamannya karena Yoochun memotong perkataannya.

" Arra arra arra arrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa ! " teriak Yoochun dan Changmin menyeringai senang.

" Hyung, bantu aku yah ... pinjam uangmu ya, kau tahu umpaku belum mengirimiku uang apalagi aku menentang permintaan mereka " bisik Yoochun ditelinga Yunho.

" Enak saja, uang yang kau pinjam kemarin – kemarin saja belum kau bayar " sindir Yunho.

" Yakh ! hyung tega sekali padaku ini, uangku habis buat beli keperluan musik " bela Yoochun pada dirinya.

" Keperluan musik atau pacaran " sindir Yunho lagi.

" Hyung, please " mohon Yoochun.

" Arra ! " pasrah Yunho.

" Yeiy ! " senang Yoochun dan memeluk Yunho erat.

" Sehh sakkhh, lepaskan Park ! " geram Yunho, dengan kekuatan beruangnya Yunho melepaskan dekapan itu dengan paksa hingga Yoochun tercampak ke belakang dan punggungnya membentur sisi pohon.

" Yakh ! appo hyung " ringis Yoochun mengusap punggungnya.

" Kau tega sekali hyung huwee umpaku saja tak sayang lagi padaku sekarang kau juga tak sayang lagi huweee, bunuh saja aku huweee " ujar Yoochun dibuat sedramatis kali.

" Jangan pasang air mata buayamu, tidak mempan padaku " cuek Yunho sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin memelet lidah mereka tanda tak perduli padanya. Yoochun yang kesal dicuekin mempout bibirnya. Tak ada yang melanjutkan candaan lagi.

Hening sesaat dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing hingga kata – kata Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap sosok playboy yang tampak kacau.

" Aku akan bertunangan " ujar Yoochun memecahkan keheningan, mereka menatapnya tak percaya.

" Jongmalyo ? " tanya Junsu tak percaya.

" Hmm " jawab Yoochun.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, kita tak perlu melihat sifat playboymu lagi " sindir Yunho.

" Masalah ? " heran Changmin.

" Aku bertunangan dengan namja " jawab Yoochun pelan, semuanya terdiam memandang tak percaya hingga lengkingan lumba – lumba menyadarkan mereka.

" Eukyang eukyang, akhirnya kau kena karma juga " ejek Junsu.

" Sudah terima saja " suruh Changmin dan menepuk bahu Yoochun memberi semangat.

" Aku bukan gay " balas Yoochun.

" Arra, sebelum halboji meninggal dia berpesan agar umpaku menjodohkanku dengan pilihan halboji, aku terima asal dia cantik dan jago masak apalagi bisa memanjakan perutku setiap hari " jelas Changmin dan mengusap perut datarnya.

" Umpaku juga menjodohkanku dengan namja, bagiku tak masalah asalkan dia cantik, sexy, putih dan bisa memanjakan my little Yunnie, uhh nikmat hhh " jelas Yunho sambil membayangkan namja yang dijodohkan padanya sedang memanjakan miliknya. Kedua orang tuanya bercerita kalau calon tunangannya seorang namja yang cantik, sexy, putih dan jago masak.

" Aku kan gay jadi tak masalah bagiku dijodohkan dengan namja malah itu kebahagian bisa mengajaknya bermain bola tiap hari apalagi melihat tubuhnya yang berkeringat ...uhh ... pasti tampak sexy ... eukyang eukyang ... " jawab Junsu apa adanya, diantara mereka hanya Junsu yang mengakui ketertarikan pada namja alias gay, tapi sedikitpun tidak tertarik dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

" Aaaghh, kalian tak membantuku " kesal Yoochun.

" Lusa kami akan bertemu " ungkap Yunho.

" Aku juga " ucap Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

" Eh ? " kaget mereka bersamaan.

" Kalau begitu kita akan berbagi cerita tentang tunangan kita, arra ! " ujar Junsu senang.

" C'mon Chun tak ada salahnya di coba " ajak Yunho membesarkan hati Yoochun.

" Nde " pasrah Yoochun tak bersemangat hingga teriakan dari suara tenor namja yang cukup dikenal mereka sebagai pemilik sekolah sekaligus pengawas sekolah membuat mereka berpikir 2 kali untuk membolos. Namja paruh baya yang tampak masih muda ini terkenal killer dan tak mempan gombalan dari genk Flower Boys apalagi namja paruh baya bermarga Shim ini adalah salah satu appa dari keemat namja itu.

" Yakh ! kalian berempat membolos lagi hah ! " teriak namja jangkung nan tampan dengan tag nama Mr. Shim Kyuhyun sambil membawa pentungan dari kejauhan. Flower Boys adalah targetnya selama ini karena dari laporan kepala sekolah, mereka berempat sering membolos dan demi menjalankan amanah sang appa, dia membagi waktunya untuk terjun langsung mengontrol sekolah. Hobinya memang suka cari gara – gara dengan putranya yang evil.#appa yang aneh.

" Aish, semenjak kedatangannya di sekolah ini ketenangan kita terganggu " kesal Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang mirip sifat evil dengannya atau sifat evil Kyuhyun menurun padanya.

" Kalian benar - benar mirip " goda Yoochun.

" Aku masih ingin hidup sebaiknya kita kabur saja " ajak Changmin dan mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari.

" Kalian harus di hukum ! " marah Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Flower Boys dengan mengangkat pentungan.

" LARIIIIIIIIIIII " teriak mereka menghindar dari kejaran Mr. Kyuhyun dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.# Nyah hahahaha.

.

.

T.B.C

Mianhae lama updatenya, hehehehe maki gaje aja ceritanya ya chingu...mohon reviewnya ya...


End file.
